


【利艾】食物2

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 狼人利x吸血鬼艾





	【利艾】食物2

狼人利x吸血鬼伦  
因为想看清蒸吸血鬼，所以出现了二

【正文】  
某天洗澡的时候，利威尔瞄到浴室里的浴缸，萌生出跟艾伦一起泡澡的念头。

说到泡澡，他能想象得到那巨白皙的身体浸泡在冒着丝丝热气的温水中，眼角红红的，一双漂亮的绿眸在水汽下看着他，或许会露出两块同样白皙的膝盖——吸血鬼的体质禁止他们沐浴阳光，自然也没有了晒黑的机会。

什么时候能跟艾伦一起泡澡呢。他在穿衣服的空档里想着，打定主意往浴缸里放满温水。

房间里，他最爱的吸血鬼正趴在床上玩手机。艾伦刚从高中毕业，这会正在放一个没有任何作业的暑假，于是他彻底放飞自我——其实是投入到游戏中，闲下来的时候看看旅游资料，等利威尔屯够了假期就一起去旅游。

早晨的阳光被厚重的窗帘毫无留情地阻挡在外，头发还在滴水的利威尔坐在床边擦干头发，一边留意艾伦手机里的战况。

把头发擦干后艾伦还沉迷在战局里。利威尔挨着艾伦躺下，抱住艾伦纤细的腰部。艾伦没有理会他，全神贯注地对敌人释放攻击。感到了一些不满，利威尔把手伸进艾伦的睡衣里，感受里面的身体由于瘙痒紧绷着。

艾伦动了动，意思大概是嫌利威尔碍事让他停止这样的举动。但是利威尔怎么可能就此结束，他用指腹在细嫩的皮肤上划动，在上面画着一个个大小不一的圈，从脊背上的沟壑到腹部薄薄的腹肌，往下触碰到睡裤的边缘又往上，接近那块小小的莓果，绕着莓果划圈。

艾伦的身体颤了一下，手机屏幕上操控的法师释放的魔法一下子歪了，擦过敌人的身侧，艾伦马上操控法师后退，险些被敌人的攻击击中。

“别弄我。”艾伦不耐烦的说了利威尔一句。

利威尔停止动作，看着艾伦重新集中注意力，几个走位后击杀了那个敌人，麻利地把塔推了，继续前进。不过没等几分钟利威尔又动起来，这次他往上挪动身体，够到艾伦的颈项。睡衣的领口出奇地宽大，露出一片日常服装看不到的皮肤。他盯着脖子和肩膀连接着的那块肌肤，有几次艾伦进食的时候就是咬他的这里。

利威尔张开嘴，从两排白森森的锐齿中伸出舌尖，在那块肌肤上舔了一下。艾伦马上做出反应，往另一边缩了缩身体，同时挥挥手臂想赶走骚扰他打游戏的利威尔。

不过利威尔并没有生气，他还是贴了上去，在艾伦的后颈处一下下地吮吸，时不时加以轻咬。  
艾伦被他吸地鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，不过还是抑制住自己，坚持打完了一盘比赛。

“你是章鱼啊！？”他把利威尔推开，摸了摸自己的后颈，那里湿漉漉一片，可能还红了一片。

“是狼人，艾伦。”利威尔说完就靠近艾伦，不由分说地捧起他的脸吻起来，舔上凉凉的口腔。两个人之间接连不断地响起水声，还有争夺空气般的呼吸声，艾伦感受到利威尔呼吸出来的温热的气体不断扑到他脸上。意外的，自己竟然有些饿了。

等利威尔终于愿意放开他之后，他才脱了力一样倒在床上喘气。休息够了，他攀上利威尔的肩膀，在上面拱了拱，其间的暗示利威尔明白，默认他的行为，于是锐利的獠牙刺透皮肤，艾伦吮吸爱人热腾腾的鲜血。

吃饱后艾伦瘫在床上不想动。

“陪我泡澡。”利威尔推了推艾伦。

“诶——你不是刚洗完澡吗？”

“跟你一起洗不一样。”

“但是我不想动诶。”

“我抱你过去。”

“好啊。”

利威尔利索地剥下艾伦的衣物，一个公主抱把他抱起。艾伦顺势环抱利威尔的脖子，舔舐刚才进食留下的伤口。

每天都这样向爱人索取食物，稍微有点心疼利威尔先生。要是自己不是吸血鬼就好了呢。

利威尔抱着他走进还弥漫着湿热水汽的浴室，毫无犹豫地把艾伦扔到浴缸里，紧接着一声尖叫刺透了利威尔的耳膜，事后他很庆幸自己是维持了人形，如果是半狼的形态耳朵的状况可能要更遭。

“卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”艾伦连滚带爬地逃离浴缸，差点绊倒利威尔，欲哭无泪地喊：“利威尔你想煮了我吗！？我不就是打了个游戏嘛！？”

“啊？？我还没饿到把你清蒸了啊？”他把手伸进水里试了试温度，暖暖的，不热不冷，刚好：“这水哪里烫了……”刚说完他就意识到了问题所在。

艾伦坐在浴室地板上，双眼湿润地看着他，眼神里满是无声的控诉。

“……要不下次你来放水好了。”

“啊——这才是泡澡嘛。”艾伦坐在浴缸里，整个人都放松下来，双腿软软地靠在对面的利威尔的腿上。

而利威尔面无表情地坐着：“这是在泡游泳池吧……”水温看样子是低于狼人的温度，凉凉地，跟游泳池的水温差不多。

嘛，不过没办法。

他弯下身子，吻了吻露出水面的白皙的膝盖。

谁让他的爱人是吸血鬼呢。

“艾伦，我出差三天后回来，记得按时吃饭。”

“好好好，知道了。”

利威尔拉着黑色的行李箱准备出门，伴侣还在客厅里拿着手柄激烈地与游戏中的敌人战斗。

“呜哇——好险好险——”

狼人叹了一口气，有些不放心地看了伴侣一眼。

不过艾伦都成年了，倒不至于连自己都照顾不了。

“我出门了。”

“路上小心……啊啊又输了！”

无论是会议上，还是在宾馆里，利威尔都无时无刻地想念着艾伦，那具冰凉柔软的身体，还有那对尖锐的獠牙。

多可爱啊——

他已经等不及回家找他的伴侣了。

三天后回家，家里弥漫着一股血腥味。利威尔皱了皱眉，放下行李箱鞋都没来得及换就跑进客厅。客厅没有开灯，一片漆黑。

“艾伦？”没有回应。

心脏被恐惧拽紧。他马上开灯，看到的是一片狼藉的客厅。没有盖好盖子的血袋散落一地，内部的血液流到地板上，微波炉的门半开着，里面还堆放着几个血袋。

他仔细观察了一下，没有打斗痕迹。于是他走进卧室，打开最亮的白灯，一个瘦削的身影躺在床上。

“喂！艾伦，醒醒！”生病了吗？他抱起艾伦，明明是跟平常一样的体温，却让他心慌得不行。

大概是察觉到他的归来，那双绿色的眸子缓慢睁开，里面透着疲惫，脸色相当苍白，艾伦动了动干裂的唇：“……饿……”

饿？外面到处都是血袋啊？还没来得及问下一句就被艾伦抓住肩膀，吸血鬼嗜血的本性只暴露了一瞬间，张开的獠牙在即将刺穿皮肤的一瞬间停下。艾伦呜咽着收回獠牙。

天哪，他在干什么，竟然想咬穿利威尔先生的动脉——

“没关系艾伦……”利威尔抱着他，拍拍他的背部。受到了鼓励一般，但艾伦还是压制住本能，没有咬利威尔的动脉，把静脉咬破后大口大口地吸着，最后还忍不出在利威尔身上多开了几个口子吸血。

直到利威尔觉得眼前发黑可能要撑不住的时候艾伦才停下来，舔舐伤口，吸血鬼的唾液有利于伤口结痂。

他舔了舔嘴，把血腥味一并咽下。

“现在，你能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

“我也不知道……利威尔先生走了之后我想喝血袋里的血，但是不管是什么血都觉得好恶心，就算喝进去了也总是反胃想吐出来。”

……所以这是喝习惯了我的血，喝不下去别的了吗？

“怎么办，利威尔先生，”艾伦的眼泪滑下瘦削的脸：“这样的话，不就成了累赘了吗……”

利威尔把他搂到怀里，眼泪渗进利威尔的白衬衫。

“并不是累赘，艾伦。”他吻了吻爱人的泪痕：“因为我们更有理由在一起了。”

“利威尔先生，你能变成狼的样子吗？”艾伦一个人霸占整个沙发，利威尔只好坐在旁边单人坐的沙发上，拿着手机百般无聊地看新闻。

“可以啊。你想干嘛。”

“变一下嘛，之后我来收拾就好了。”

于是一只黑狼出现在他面前，蓝灰色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。艾伦从沙发上翻下来，抱住黑狼，恨不得整个人都塞进利威尔黑色的皮毛里。

黑狼蹭了蹭艾伦，而后伸出长长的舌头舔过艾伦的脸蛋。

“哈哈哈……好痒。”报复般，艾伦抓了抓利威尔的耳朵，把耳朵尖塞到嘴里嘬着，惹得利威尔不断拨动自己的耳朵。

最后一人一狼一起躺倒在灰色的毛绒地毯上，艾伦枕着黑狼柔软的腹部昏昏沉沉地睡下。黑狼嗅了嗅从窗帘边渗进的早晨微风，惬意地甩了甩尾巴。

END.


End file.
